


Elsueño de Molly

by Anna_Ross



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly está atormentada por el secreto que tiene que guardar, hasta que recibe un mensaje de texto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elsueño de Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Escrito por diversión, sin fines de lucro

Habían pasado ya dos meses, desde aquel día, y Molly se sentía inquieta. Casi se podría decir que estaba asustada. Habia tomado ciertas precauciones, que había aprendido de él. No entraba todos los dias a trabajar a la misma hora, ni tomaba el mismo bus, ni en la misma parada. A veces iba en metro, otras en taxi, tratando de despistar a posibles seguidores. Por supuesto que si alguien la espiaba, sabría ya donde vivía y donde trabajaba, pero sería un blanco más dificil adentro del hospital, o en su propio apartamento, al que le habia cambiado recientemente la puerta por una blindada, y colocado varias cerraduras nuevas.   
A veces, en las noches, fantaseaba con que un día sería secuestrada por uno de los cómplices de Moriarty, que la interrogaría salvajemente para obligarla a confesar su secreto. Y ella resistiría lo que fuera, con tal de no traicionar a su amor. Y entonces llegaría él, como un caballero andante, y la rescataría. La fantasía terminaba siempre en su apartamento, donde él le agradecería su lealtad de la forma en que ella soñaba. Y estarían siempre juntos, porque ella le había salvado la vida a él, como él a ella, con su heroico rescate, y ya se sabe los vínculos que existen entre las personas que se deben la vida.   
Pero con la luz del día terminaba el sueño, y era dolorosamente consciente de que no era una heroica protagonista de novela romántica, de que estaba sola con el peso de su secreto, que si llegaba a descubrirse no solamente estaría en serios problemas profesionales y éticos, sino que podía terminar en la cárcel, y además su vida estaría en peligro. Y él estaba lejos, y no podría ayudarla, y además, como le dejó ver con esa falta de diplomacia tan característica suya, no existía ni la menor posibilidad de que él se enamorara de ella, o al menos quisiera tener algún tipo de relación personal más allá de la amistad o el compañerismo.   
Molly se sentía bastante desgraciada aquella mañana al salir a trabajar. Las pesadillas la hicieron despertar llorando un par de veces en la noche. Soño que la descubrían, la echaban del trabajo y tenía que enfrentar a una banda de delincuentes que le querían hacer pagar caro el engaño. Y no aparecía ningún héroe a salvarla.   
La angustia del sueño la mantuvo despierta. Al miedo que sentía por sí misma se le sumaba la preocupación que sentía por él. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Había conseguido escapar? ¿O lo habrían asesinado sus enemigos después de todo?. Finalmente se levantó, porque no consiguió volver a dormir.   
Después de un desayuno rápido, porque no tenía ganas de comer nada, se dirigió al San Bartolomew. Caminó varias cuadras antes de tomar un taxi, necesitaba el ejercicio para tranquilizarse, y así no sería tan fácil ser seguida sin notarlo. Pero aparentemente nadie tenía interés en su insignificante persona, pensó con tristeza. Por supuesto, no tomó ni el primero, ni el segundo, ni el tercer taxi que pasó por esa esquina, como le había aconsejado él..   
Llegó sin novedad al trabajo. Se había acostumbrado tanto a verlo en el laboratorio o en la morgue, buscando pruebas o haciendo alguno de sus extraños experimentos, que el lugar le parecía terriblemente vacío y solitario sin él. Había días en que lo extrañaba tanto que dolía. Hoy era uno de esos días.   
No había mucho trabajo ese día. Sólo una víctima de un accidente de tránsito, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero recibió una visita a media mañana, el doctor John Watson. Se sorprendió desagradablemente cuando lo vio. Se veía terrible. Rengueaba mucho de una pierna, y tenía negras ojeras, como si pasara noches durmiendo mal. Estaba más delgado, pero lo que más impresionaba era la expresión de sus ojos. Estaban vacíos, sin brillo, desenfocados y enrojecidos, ¡y tan tristes! El pobre hombre parecía perdido, sin rumbo.   
Molly se sintió mal al verlo, avergonzada de lo desgraciada que se sentia. Al menos ella sabía que él no estaba muerto. Pero el pobre John lo ignoraba. Y el vínculo que tenían ambos era realmente profundo. A pesar de que Sherlock se lo había explicado todo, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de rabia hacia él por ocasionar aquel dolor a su mejor amigo.   
Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, para confortarlo.   
\- En que puedo ayudarte, John?.  
\- Solo pasaba a visitarte. Queria ver como estabas.- Era evidente que mentía, se dio cuenta porque miraba a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que entraba en el laboratorio, y no le había dirigido ni una mirada a ella. Adivinó lo que John quería: estar en el lugar donde se habían conocido, para sentirse más cerca de él reavivando aquel recuerdo.  
\- Estoy bien, John. ¿Y tu como estás?  
John no contestó nada. Sus ojos se pasearon una vez más por el laboratorio. -Acá nos conocimos, recuerdas? Me preguntó si venía de Irak o Afganistán. - En voz más baja añadió- lo extraño mucho.   
Se sentó en uno de los bancos altos, al lado de la mesada, con la cara entre las manos. No trató de ocultar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.   
Molly lo abrazó y lo dejó llorar. - Yo también lo extraño mucho,- le dijo sin mentir, ya que hacia un par de meses que no lo veía, ni sabía de él.   
Lo acompañó a la puerta un rato después, y le dijo que descansara y se cuidara. Pero se quedó muy preocupada. ¿Debía decírselo a John? ¿Era justo dejar que sufriera así? Pero si se lo contaba, lo pondría en peligro, que era precisamente lo que Sherlock trató de evitar por medio de esa peligrosa farsa.   
De nuevo en su apartamento, esa noche, mientras veía la tele, recibió un mensaje de texto. Número desconocido, no registrado, con una característica numérica que sería de un país extranjero, ya que no la reconoció.   
El mensaje decía solamente esto: Díselo a John. Sé cuidadosa. Confío en ti. Y un nombre, el del hombre con cuyo cadáver sustituyó al auténtico Sherlock, nombre que sólo ellos dos conocían. La alegría la inundó de repente. Él estaba bien, y lo más importante, seguía confiando en ella. Era lo máximo que podía esperar de él. Derramó un par de lágrimas y besó la pantalla del celular. Estuvo contemplando el mensaje por cerca de media hora, como si algo fuera a cambiar. No fue tan imprudente para contestarlo, todavía existía la posibilidad de una trampa. Pero si no era de él, y era alguien que también sabía el secreto, por qué querría que John lo supiera?. Y si era alguien que sabía de John, y lo especial que era para Sherlock, en que iba a cambiar el que John lo supiera o no, si el objetivo del anónimo remitente del mensaje era matarlo? No tenía sentido. Lo más probable era que el misterioso mensaje viniera del mismo Sherlock. Sabía que tenía que borrarlo inmediatamente, por si el celular caía en malas manos, aunque le dolió mucho tener que hacerlo.   
Ya en la cama, Molly se quedó pensando un largo rato. Por un lado se alegraba mucho de poder contárselo a John, pero tenía que idear un plan adecuado. Él confiaba en que ella iba a ser discreta y a tomar todas las precauciones.   
Se durmió con la sonrisa en los labios. Ya tenía un plan, y esa noche estaba tranquila, sabía que él estaba bien. No tuvo pesadillas, sino un precioso sueño romántico.   
A la mañana siguiente le envió un mensaje a John, invitándolo a almorzar con ella. Le pidió que la fuera a buscar al hospital, que lo esperaría en la puerta, a las 13 hs.  
John le contestó con un lacónico ok.  
Se encontraron en la puerta a la hora convenida. John no tenía un mejor aspecto que el día anterior, al contrarío, parecía todavía más triste.   
Caminaron unas cuadras y tomaron un taxi hasta el centro. John no tenía muchas ganas de hablar y ella trató de hablar de trivialidades.   
Se dirigieron a un bonito restaurante. Molly ya había ido otras veces pero John no lo conocía. Molly apenas miraba alrededor. No estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por ocultarse, ni siquiera se fijó si alguien los seguía. Todo muy natural, dos amigos que se encuentran para comer. Su plan estaba funcionando, hasta ahora. La parte más dificil todavía no había empezado.   
John no tenía hambre, apenas probó algo, aunque la comida era exquisita. Ella si comió bien, y trató de convencer a John de que lo hiciera.   
\- John, por favor, trata de comer algo. Te ves muy mal. Te estás matando. No es lo que él querría para ti.   
\- Él hacía lo mismo. No comía cuando estaba preocupado por algo. Traté de convencerlo de que eso no ayudaba, y jamás me hizo caso. No tendría derecho a decirme nada.  
John sonrió con una sonrisa triste, que duró sólo un instante.   
\- ¿Sabes lo que es más dificil, Molly? El leer y escuchar que fue un fraude. Sé que no lo fue. Es injusto que además de su vida haya perdido también la reputación. Era lo que más valoraba.  
“No John”, pensó Molly. “Lo que más valora es a sus amigos, especialmente a ti. Es por tí por quién está haciendo esto”. Pero todavía no era el momento de decírselo.   
\- Sé que es injusto, y es muy difícil. Pero yo creo en él. Sé que no era un fraude. - Molly le tomó la mano y se la apretó. - Habla John, si eso te hace sentir mejor.  
-Gracias Molly. Eres una buena amiga. Sé que él te apreciaba mucho, aún si era brusco contigo a veces. No sabía tratar a los demás con delicadeza.  
\- Lo sé, John. Yo lo conocí antes que tu. Sé como era y no me importaba.  
Continuaron hablando un rato más, y John se desahogó un poco. Por alguna razón, tal vez por la pena compartida, se sentía mejor hablando con Molly que con su terapeuta. Hasta consiguió comer algo del postre.   
Media hora más tarde salieron del restaurante. Molly le pidió para caminar un poco. A las tres cuadras, pasaron por una parada de bus, donde justo uno estaba por partir. Molly tiró de John y lo hizo subir al bus, con el tiempo justo, ya que enseguida partió.   
Me cansé de caminar- dijo Molly con una sonrisa traviesa. Recordé que debo ir a comprar algo y este bus nos deja justo en la tienda. ¿Me acompañas?- John no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que no dijo nada.   
Bajaron unas cinco paradas después, en medio de una calle muy concurrida. Anduvieron unas cuadras más, donde Molly se detuvo en casi todas las vidrieras de tiendas que vendían artículos para el hogar, como si buscara algo en especial.   
\- Necesito un nuevo lavavajillas.- dijo en un tono algo más alto del necesario.  
Pasaron por una cafetería y Molly le preguntó a John si había entrado alguna vez. John le dijo que no la conocía, y ella dijo que tampoco, pero que la comida le había dado sueño y necesitaba un café antes de volver al trabajo. Entraron. Había varias mesas ocupadas, la mayoría de la gente tomaba café. Molly se dirigió hasta una mesa próxima a la pared, desde la cual se veía muy bien la puerta, pero estaba apartada de las demás mesas ocupadas.   
Encargaron un par de cafés y mientras esperaban, Molly se veía algo nerviosa. John ya estaba preocupado, porque imaginaba que Molly deseaba pedirle salir con él.   
Cuando les trajeron el café y la moza se alejó, Molly miró a John a los ojos. Había llegado el momento. No había entrado nadie más a la cafetería, y Molly estaba razonablemente segura que nadie los había seguido. Que alguien estuviera espiandolos dentro, o colocado micrófonos, era altamente improbable, ya que ninguno de los dos había entrado nunca en el lugar. Se estaba volviendo paranoica, pensó Molly, pero era mejor tomar precauciones de más que de menos. Él confiaba en ella y no quería defraudarlo.   
-John, tengo algo que decirte. Sé que te vas a enojar mucho. Pero necesito que confíes en mí. Y tengo que pedirte un favor antes.  
Eso no era lo que John esperaba. ¿Enojarse con ella? ¿Por qué?.  
\- Claro, lo que pidas.  
\- No levantes la voz, no cambies de expresión. Mejor si no dices nada.- Una lágrima solitaria bajó por la mejilla de Molly.   
Ahora sí John estaba intrigado. ¿Esa chica se había vuelto loca?  
Esta vez fue el turno de John de tomarle la mano y apretársela.   
-Tranquila, Molly. Puedes contarme lo que sea, que no me voy a enojar contigo.  
-No es conmigo con quién te vas a enojar, John. Pero lo hizo para salvar tu vida. Soy testigo de eso.   
\- ¿De quién estás hablando, Molly? - John sintió que algo le apretaba el corazón.  
\- Está vivo, John. Fue todo una farsa. Yo lo ayudé. - Molly se puso a llorar, en parte para disimular frente a posibles oyentes (frente a una mujer llorando, pocos se fijarían en la expresion del hombre), y en parte por nervios. - No podía decirte nada, y me mataba verte sufrir así. Pero si hablaba, nos ponía a todos en peligro. El confió en mí, no podía traicionarlo.   
John se quedó sin habla. Una marea de sentimientos lo inundó. Una alegria inmensa, una sensación de profundo alivio y una rabia brutal lo sacudieron a la vez. Sintió que se iba a desmayar. Se pasó la mano por la cara y respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse.   
\- Lo siento John, pero no tuvo otra opción. Sus cómplices iban a matarte si él no moría también. Encontramos la forma de engañarlos, pero fue muy dificil. Tiene que arreglar todo esto antes de poder volver.   
\- ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas ahora? ¿Ya pasó el peligro? ¿Por qué no vuelve y me lo cuenta él mismo? Así le parto la cara a golpes.   
\- No lo sé. Recibí un mensaje suyo anoche. Me pedía que te lo contara y que tuviera cuidado, con lo que supongo que todavía no pasó del todo el peligro. Por favor no te enojes. Lo hizo para salvarte. Tienes suerte, eres alguien que consiguió llegar hasta él. Tú si le importas. - Esta vez Molly lloraba de verdad.  
\- Tranquila, estamos llamando la atención. -John le pasó un pañuelo. - Estoy seguro que tu también le importas, o no habría confiado en ti. A ti no te engañó. - Había un tono amargo en la voz de John.  
-John, lo hizo por tí. Lo pasó muy mal él también. Perdió todo lo que tenía.  
John se quedó pensando un momento. No sabía si se sentía feliz por saber que estaba vivo, o enojado por haber sido engañado. Pensó en todo lo que habia llorado por él. Pero muy en el fondo lo entendía. Recordó su súplica ante la tumba: “por favor no estés muerto”. Sintió un deseo enorme de verlo, de abrazarlo, de reír y llorar a la vez. ¡Estaba vivo! Recordó la advertencia de Molly y trató de seguir con la expresión triste e indiferente que tenía desde hace tanto tiempo.   
\- ¿Él está bien? - le preguntó a Molly, sin disimular su ansiedad.  
\- No lo sé. Supongo que sí. No se comunica muy seguido, por razones de seguridad.  
\- Supongo que no. Te agradezco que me lo contaras. Debió ser dificil para ti guardar ese secreto.  
\- Claro que no. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Pero lo más difícil fue verte tan mal y no poder decirte nada. Y además tenía miedo que alguien lo descubriera, y me mataran, o al menos me echaran del trabajo.   
\- No va a pasarte nada, Molly. Si necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo. Y ahora será mejor que nos vayamos. Te acompaño al hospital.   
\- Gracias John. Pero no hablemos más de este asunto, no se sabe quién puede escuchar.  
\- No te preocupes Molly. Él va a arreglarlo todo, ya verás. Vamos a estar bien.  
Se fueron. John apenas habló, tenía mucho en que pensar. Molly tampoco habló, se sentía emocionalmente agotada. John la dejó en la puerta del hospital y le dio las gracias una vez más. Ella le respondió con una tímida sonrisa y un abrazo.   
John siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, porque necesitaba procesar todo lo que sabía ahora. Londres era una ciudad enorme, y sus calles estaban llenas de autos, buses, taxis y gente de todas nacionalidades. El lugar perfecto para perderse entre la multitud y reflexionar. No se dio cuenta de que ya no rengueaba ni le molestaba la pierna.   
¿Quien más lo sabía, aparte de Molly? ¿Mycroft tal vez? ¡El muy infeliz! No había contestado sus llamadas en el último mes. Después de mucho caminar, llegó a la conclusión que no tenía más opción que seguir como hasta ahora. Trabajando, pero sin dejar de parecer deprimido. Cualquier cambio en su actitud o su rutina podría ser observado por aquellos que los perseguían. Hasta que su mejor amigo lo arreglase todo y pudiera regresar. Entonces ajustaría cuentas con él. Le haría pagar por todo lo que había sufrido en aquellos dos meses infernales.   
Finalmente llegó a Baker Street, y la visión del apartamento vacío ya no le partió el corazón, como le pasaba todos los días. Rozó con los dedos el violín, dejado descuidadamente sobre una mesa, aunque no recordaba haberlo movido de su rincón. Advirtió que bajo el violín estaba la partitura de su melodía favorita, la que le pedía que tocara siempre. Y entonces sonrió, con la primera sonrisa verdadera en mucho tiempo.


End file.
